Team Fortress 2 missions
Crossover | desc = I attack this like I attack everything: WITH ALL I HAVE!!! | reward = | followup = Good Old Fashioned Shooting Contest | goal1 = Build 2 Pillboxes! | goal1image = | goal2 = Make Sandvich at Bakery! x 3 | goal2image = | goal3 = Kill many cowards! | goal3image = | cost = , | game file name = TF2_HEAVYSCOUT_010_DoStuff }} Good Old Fashioned Shooting Contest | desc = Oh, yeah, is good! I love a good shooting competition! | reward = | followup = Scout's Honor | goal1 = Fight Rebels with Ramsey and the Heavy! | goal1image = | game file name = TF2_HEAVYSCOUT_020_KillingContest }} Scout's Honor | desc = I show latest in BLU training techniques! | reward = | followup = Raptor Rescue | goal1 = Train 2 Scouts at the Barracks | goal1image = | game file name = TF2_HEAVYSCOUT_030_TrainScouts }} Raptor Rescue | desc = I get to shoot so many things! Is good day! | notes = You must not kill the Scout in this battle. | reward = | followup = Calling the Gang Together | goal1 = Go to the Raptor Nest | goal1image = | goal2 = Save the Scout from the raptors! | goal2image = | game file name = TF2_HEAVYSCOUT_040_RescueScout }} Calling the Gang Together | desc = This is technically insubordination, but keeping Zoey busy makes her happy. | reward = | followup = RED Right Hand | goal1 = Build an Encoded Radio at the Tool Shop | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat the Raptors | goal2image = | cost = , , | game file name = TF2_SOLPYRODEMO_010_RadioRaptors }} RED Right Hand | desc = That's why I always wear the hard hat. | followup = RED Right Hand | goal1 = Go to the World Map | goal1image = | game file name = TF2_SOLPYRODEMO_020_FightRebels }} RED Right Hand | desc = … Private?!? | reward = | followup = Man Up, Soldier! | goal1 = Go to the World Map | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat the RED forces | goal2image = | game file name = TF2_SOLPYRODEMO_025_FightRebels }} Man Up, Soldier! | desc = Eh, I prefer Imperial methods. They're elegant in their efficient sadism. | reward = | followup = And Away We Go! | goal1 = Train 3 Soldiers at the Barracks | goal1image = | goal2 = Build 3 Rocket Ammo at the Tool Shop | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = TF2_SOLPYRODEMO_030_TrainSoldiers }} And Away We Go! | desc = I'd even take an adequate bourbon at this point. | followup = Punch Through! | goal1 = Go to the RED Base | goal1image = | game file name = TF2_SOLPYRODEMO_040_CaptureTheFlag }} Punch Through! | desc = Seriously!? That was RIGHT in my ear! | followup = Almost There... | goal1 = Defeat the RED Forces | goal1image = | goal2 = Go to the RED Base | goal2image = | game file name = TF2_SOLPYRODEMO_045_CaptureTheFlag }} Almost There... | desc = Natascha is hungry! | followup = Capture the WHAT?! | goal1 = Defeat the RED Forces! | goal1image = | goal2 = Go to the RED Base | goal2image = | game file name = TF2_SOLPYRODEMO_050_CaptureTheFlag }} Capture the WHAT?! | desc = Little Timmy better watch that vibrato! | reward = | goal1 = Defeat the RED Forces! | goal1image = | goal2 = Go to the RED Base | goal2image = | game file name = TF2_SOLPYRODEMO_055_CaptureTheFlag }} Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Missions